Sanitary paper tissue products are widely used. Such items are commercially offered in formats tailored for a variety of uses such as facial tissues, toilet tissues and absorbent towels.
All of these sanitary products share a common need, specifically to be soft to the touch. Softness is a complex tactile impression elicited by a product when it is stroked against the skin. The purpose of being soft is so that these products can be used to cleanse the skin without being irritating. Effectively cleansing the skin is a persistent personal hygiene problem for many people. Objectionable discharges of urine, menses, and fecal matter from the perineal area or otorhinolaryngogical mucus discharges do not always occur at a time convenient for one to perform a thorough cleansing, as with soap and copious amounts of water for example. As a substitute for thorough cleansing, a wide variety of tissue and toweling products are offered to aid in the task of removing from the skin and retaining the before mentioned discharges for disposal in a sanitary fashion. Not surprisingly, the use of these products does not approach the level of cleanliness that can be achieved by the more thorough cleansing methods, and producers of tissue and toweling products are constantly striving to make their products compete more favorably with thorough cleansing methods.
Accordingly, making soft tissue and toweling products which promote comfortable cleaning without performance impairing sacrifices has long been the goal of the engineers and scientists who are devoted to research into improving tissue paper. There have been numerous attempts to reduce the abrasive effect, i.e., improve the softness of tissue products.
One area that has been exploited in this regard has been to select and modify cellulose fiber morphologies and engineer paper structures to take optimum advantages of the various available morphologies. Applicable art in this area include in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,954; 5,405,499; 4,874,465; and 4,300,981. Another area which has received a considerable amount of attention is the addition of chemical softening agents (also referred to herein as “chemical softeners”) to tissue and toweling products.
As used herein, the term “chemical softening agent” refers to any chemical ingredient which improves the tactile sensation perceived by the consumer that holds a particular paper product and rubs it across the skin. Although somewhat desirable for towel products, softness is a particularly important property for facial and toilet tissues. Such tactile perceivable softness can be characterized by, but is not limited to, friction, flexibility, and smoothness, as well as subjective descriptors, such as lubricious, velvet, silk or flannel, which imparts a lubricious feel to tissue. This includes, for exemplary purposes only, polyhydroxy compounds.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide for the addition of chemical softeners to already-dried paper webs either at the so-called dry end of the papermaking machine or in a separate converting operation subsequent to the papermaking step. Exemplary art from this field includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,626; 5,246,545; and 5,525,345. While each of these references represents advances over the previous so-called wet end methods particularly with regard to eliminating the degrading effects on the papermaking process, none are able to completely address the necessary degree of softness required by consumers.
One of the most important physical properties related to softness is generally considered by those skilled in the art to be the strength of the web. Strength is the ability of the product, and its constituent webs, to maintain physical integrity and to resist tearing, bursting, and shredding under use conditions. Achieving a high softening potential without degrading strength has long been an object of workers in the field of the present invention.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to soften tissue paper, in particular high bulk, pattern densified tissue papers, by a process that: (1) can be carried out in a commercial papermaking system without significantly impacting on machine operability; (2) uses softeners that are nontoxic and biodegradable; and (3) can be carried out in a manner so as to maintain desirable tensile strength, absorbency and low lint properties of the tissue paper.